Scattered Memories
by xXChiasaHimuraXx
Summary: 50 Yugioh! 5D's related one-shots and drabbles. Theme #47 - I can't: A Father's Day tribute. Themes are not posted in numerical order. Rated T possibly for future chapters. Slight/implied pairing in future chapters: YxA, JxC ...*Discontinued*
1. Theme 1 Life

Author's Notes: Shortest. Thing. I. Have. Ever. Written. The rest of these one-shots will be longer, I promise.

Okay, well, this is a new story (stor_ies_ actually) so here's the low-down for those who haven't read anything else I've written (for those of you who have, feel free to skip this paragraph) : No reviews means no new chapters. For this one at least, though, I'll probably let it slid since there's not much to read in this first one-shot. However, this _will_ apply after the second story it up, as the next is substantially longer than this one is.

Now then: Welcome to my very own 50 theme challenge I have given myself! Enjoy^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Theme #1 - Life<strong>

_Yusei's POV_

Life.

It's not always what you think it should be.

People who should die, live.

People who should live, die.

The world is cold and cruel at best.

The love of power if stronger than the power of love.

People throw stones then wonder why they're at war.

Good things never last and are seldom remembered in the shadows of everything terrible.

Friends turn to enemies; enemies, to friends.

Lies cover up the truth, blinding the world.

People judge the book by its cover, never by its contents.

They never bother to practice what they preach - that's why there are so many biases.

Hatred.

Anger.

Fear.

Where's the love?

Where's the peace?

People dying, children crying.

No one truly caring for their neighbor.

...

Life.

It's not always what it should be.

There is no such thing as 'fair.'

The simple solution isn't always the best, and the best solution isn't always simple.

Sometimes it pays to take the road less traveled, even though it means you might stumble and fall and won't know what lies ahead.

You can't be afraid to step up and step out, even if the whole world is watching.

And they will watch, just waiting for you to fail.

So keep your head held high even when you make a mistake.

Life can take a turn for the better at any moment, but sometimes you have to be watching for the opportunity to do so.

You can't give up on your dreams, for what is life without them?

People will do anything to put you down and crush your confidence.

Don't let them.

Hope.

Joy.

Peace.

Love again.

Take a stand.

It only takes one person to change the world.

It's not over 'til the last card is played.

…

Life.

It's what you make it.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Oh, one last thing: The themes will NOT be in order in the future, so when I post the next one, don't think, 'Crap, somehow I missed 21 themes,' as the next theme up is #23 - Music.<p>

Reviews? Pretty Please?


	2. Theme 28 Soft Touch

Author's Notes: WOW. Two super short stories in a row O.O That must be a record for me... Heh-heh...Sorry it's so short... This one wasn't actually supposed to be next either, actually, but I'm not a fan of how Music was working out at the moment... So you get this one instead. The next one might also be very short. But the one after that, _I promise, _will be longer that only about 500 words... Just stick with me here...

Anyway, I think I forgot to say this last chapter so I'll say it now just so I can say that I said it: I don't own yugioh 5ds. If I did, there would be a whole heck-of-a-lot more shippings...

Enjoy^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Theme #28 - Soft Touch<strong>

Yusei woke with a start. For a moment he just lay staring at the ceiling through the darkness. That dream again...

Yet that dream was more than a dream; it was a memory, oh-so distant, so shrouded in shadow it was barely comprehendable. It was a haunting melody, one he could - and never would be able to - place a title or a time with.

Every time this dream came he would hold onto it as long as possible, hoping somehow to make it a reality, he supposed. He closed his eyes again, trying desperately to grasp the last strains of the memory and pull it back. But deep inside he knew the act wasn't possible. He wanted so desperately to grasp hold of it and keep if forever, yet the harder he tried to achieve this, the faster the memory faded from his mind's eye.

_That memory quickly fading..._

He could see the dark silhouettes of a man and woman above him, staring down with shadowed eyes full of love and pride. The man - Yusei assumed him to be his father - was cradling him in gentle but strong arms. The man gave Yusei over to the woman - whom he assumed to be his mother - to hold. The man's thumb gently caressed Yusei's right cheek as the woman began to sing the haunting melody of a lullaby.

_That haunting melody he would never be able to place..._

_That soft touch from a gentle hand..._

_That memory fading more and more with time..._

Yusei sat up abruptly and punched the bed with his right hand. Why wasn't he allowed to remember these things? The only memory he had of his parents, and already it was gone from his mind. Yusei couldn't stop the single tear from seeping out from the corner of his eye and rolling down his cheek until it dropped form his chin.

'Why me?' he thought bitterly, as he allowed the tears to flow unhindered. 'Why am I not allowed to remember?'

_That haunting melody..._

_That soft touch..._

* * *

><p>"Dancing bears, painted wings<br>Things I almost remember  
>And a song someone sings<br>Once upon a December

"Someone holds me safe and warm  
>Horses prance through a silver storm<br>Figures dancing gracefully  
>Across my memory<p>

"Far away, long ago  
>Glowing dim as an ember<br>Things my heart used to know  
>Things it yearns to remember<p>

"And a song  
>Someone sings<br>Once upon a December."

~Disney's Anastasia: Once Upon a December

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: See? Told you this was super short... Anyway, reviews? Pretty please? I will love you forever^_^ (Also thank you to the people who already have...) Oh and there will be more characters coming in soon, as well... How soon depends on what I end up posting next... If I post Music next, then Crow and Akzia come into the picture... If I post Death next, then it's pretty much still Yusei...<p>

Anyway, enough rambling on my part... See that review button? It _loves _to be clicked on^_^


	3. Theme 30 Burn

Author's Notes: Dang. It's been a looooooooong time since I updated this... Whoops... Sorry ^^;

Anyway, starting to get more characters involved in this one. So, enjoy this Crow story^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Theme #30 - Burn<strong>

_Crow's POV_

I could see the smoke billowing up above the city long before I saw the source. I was just heading back to the garage after a day of work that had felt like ten years, and all I really wanted to do was to park the Blackbird, grab some grub, and lounge on the couch for the rest of the evening. But, no; my conscience just wouldn't allow that. With a sigh, I turned my runner onto the exit ramp and headed in the direction the smoke was coming from.

It was an apartment fire. I pulled as close as I could before dismounting and pushing the rest of the way through the crowd on foot. Sector Security and the fire department were already present, attempting - and failing, really - to get the situation under control. Heading for the nearest officer, I hoped that maybe there was a way I could lend a hand. I stopped a few yards away, however, when an hysterical woman beat me to him.

"Please!" she was crying. "You have to do something! My daughter, Sayu - she's still up there! _Please_!"

"I'm sorry, ma'am," the officer apologized, "but that building is about to collapse. There's nothing we can do..."

The woman cut him off. "But you have to do _something_! She's probably trapped in our apartment - it's on the fifth floor! _Please_!"

"I'm sorry, ma'am," he replied. "I really am, but there's nothing I can do."

I don't know what I was thinking at the time - I probably _wasn't_ actually - but I took off in a dead sprint towards the building. 'Fifth floor, huh? That's not so bad... I mean, it could be the _fifteenth _instead...' I thought as I neared the closest doorway.

"_HEY_!" I heard someone shout from somewhere behind me. "LOOK! THAT GUY IS HEADED STRAIGHT INTO THE BUILDING!"

"YOU! STOP!" the officer I had been approaching only a moment before yelled. "STOP! YOU CAN'T GO IN THERE!"

But did I listen? Of course not. I had lost Pearson to a fire all those years ago, and I wasn't about to let that woman lose her daughter to the same fate. With that thought on the brain, I dove into the building. Instantly smoke stung my eyes, and I pulled the collar of my jacket over my mouth and nose to make it easier to breathe. Stairs... I needed to find a staircase... Over there! Ignoring the searing heat and flames, I made my way to the staircase and started up, taking two steps at a time.

If I didn't hurry, that little girl wouldn't be the only one lost to this fire...

* * *

><p><em>Sayu's POV<em>

"Mommy!" I cried out helplessly. "Mommy! Where are you? Help me, Mommy!" I was only seven! I didn't want to die! But unless someone came, I couldn't get out! I was trapped and scared and so alone... "Please," I whispered, tears streaming down my face. "Someone, help me!"

* * *

><p><em>Crow's POV<em>

My eyes were watering so badly I could hardly see. But I couldn't give up. Not yet, anyway. I was so close, and I couldn't stand the thought of leaving that little girl to burn.

Suddenly part of the stairway gave out right were I was about to step. 'Well, I guess I won't be coming back down this way!' I thought as I jumped over the flames coming up where the steps used to be. 'Sure hope there's more than one staircase!'

By the time I reached the fifth floor, I was completely out of breath and felt like I was going to pass out form the lack of oxygen. But I had made it this far, and I couldn't just give up now. "Sayu!" I called out the name I had recalled hearing. "SAYU!"

* * *

><p><em>Sayu's POV<em>

The flames were getting closer and closer. I felt like I couldn't breathe. And I was definitely stuck... There was no way I could get out on my own.

But... What was that? Someone calling my name? Or was I imagining it in the hope someone would still come to my rescue?

"SAYU!"

There it was again! "Here! I'm over HERE!" I yelled as loud as I could. I didn't care if I was imagining it; I wasn't gonna take that chance if someone really was looking for me! "I'm over here! Help me! Please, help me!"

* * *

><p><em>Crow's POV<em>

"Here! I'm over here!" I heard a faint voice call out. I tried to follow the voice, but it wasn't easy to pinpoint in the midst of the fire.

"Sayu!" I called again.

"Here! I'm HERE!" came the reply. I rounded a corner and just about all hope of saving this girl came crashing down. Part of the ceiling had caved in and, in the process, had trapped the girl underneath.

'This. Is. Definitely. _Not_. _GOOD_!" my mind screamed. But what I said was, "Hang on! I'm gonna get you out of here!" And I definitely meant it. I was gonna save this girl.

Or die trying.

* * *

><p><em>Sayu's POV<em>

He came into view, and I instantly wished I hadn't called out. He had six yellow marks on his face - marks that, my mommy had told me, identified him as a dangerous person. "Hang on!" he called to me. "I'm gonna get you out of here!" Strange; he didn't seem like a bad man... I mean, he _was _here to help me, right? He couldn't be all bad then...

He came closer and squatted down on the floor next to me. "Can you move your legs?" he asked.

I wiggled me feet. "Yup... But I can't get out!"

"Okay, Crow," I heard him mumble, talking to himself more than to me. "There has _got _to be a way to get her out... Just use your head..."

As I watched, the strange man began to lift and push at the debris that had me trapped. It took a few minutes, but he could finally lift up the fake wood panel that had me pinned. I scurried out as fast as I could, and he let the panel fall back to the floor with a crash.

* * *

><p><em>Crow's POV<em>

I was really starting to feel light-headed. I had to get us out of here and fast. I turned back to the girl. "Sayu, can you do something for me?" I asked. She nodded. "Okay, I'm gonna give you a piggy-back ride, but I'm not gonna be able to hold on to you; you'll have to hold on really tight, okay?" She nodded again, so I turned around and squatted back down again. She reacted instantly, hopping up onto my back, her arms hugging tightly around my neck and her legs wrapped securely around around my waist. I stood and moved as quickly as I could towards the stairs I'd come up. I didn't know if I'd be able to get back down this way, but it was faster then looking for another stairway and, right now, time was of the essence.

I reached the stairs and looked down. It still looked intact for the most part so I'd have to take my chances with it. I took a breath and started down - and just in time, too. I was three steps down when I heard the roof cave in taking the spot I had been standing a moment ago with it. 'Okay, _definitely _time to go!' I thought, picking up the pace.

I got down to the third floor before I got into trouble. I was just about to step down when half of the set of stairs gave way. 'Oh, boy!' I started to panic. 'That was just a tad too close for comfort!' The building wasn't gonna stay standing for much longer, I knew, so I made a split-second decision to hurl myself across the gap.

Let's just say it really, _really, REALLY _hurt when I landed on the stairs half a floor beneath, I stood up and sprinted down the remaining flight of stairs. I was so close now; I just had to make it a few more yards, and I'd be out of the building.

I broke out into sunshine and clean air a moment later. I carried Sayu over to where her mother still stood with a the Sector Security officer. Setting her down on the ground, the girl rushed over to her mother, crying.

"That was some dumb stunt, kid," the officer reprimanded. "You've got a lot of guts..."

"And for that," the mother cut in, "I thank you!" She walked away, her daughter in her arms, toward an ambulance waiting nearby.

Now that the girl was safe, I realized just how much smoke I must have inhaled as the world started to spin out of control around me. I felt someone grab my arms in an attempt to keep from crashing into the ground.

"Steady there," came a familiar voice; it wasn't the first officer, and I thought I recognized the voice, but my brain was in such a fog that I couldn't put a name to the voice... The owner of the voice and hands steered me towards a second waiting ambulance, and I didn't protest. All the adrenaline that must have been keeping me going was completely gone. Someone sat me down on the back of the ambulance and placed an oxygen mask over my mouth and nose. It didn't take long after that for the world to stop spinning as the much-needed oxygen reached my blood stream.

"Better?"

I nodded, looking up, now being able to identify the voice as Officer Trudge's. I lowered the mask for just a second but instantly regretted it as I started coughing painfully. Trudge forced it back up over my face.

Then the unfamiliar voice of one of the paramedics spoke: "We better get him to the hospital. Looks like he's got some bad burns, here, on his arms..."

Trudge stepped away from the ambulance as the medic helped me get up into it. It was then that I remembered painfully landing after jumping across that collapsed stairway.

"And maybe a break or fracture to along with those burns..." the medic added as I unsuccessfully tried to suppress a cry of pain.

"Crow," Trudge spoke as the medic helped me up onto a stretcher. "You did a good thing today. A stupid thing - but still a good thing. Took a lot of guts to risk your life for that girl's. Why'd you go it?"

I took the mask away in order to speak more clearly and, thankfully, didn't start coughing again. "I took care of some kids back in Satellite, Trudge. And I lost a friend in a fire a few years ago. Sayu has so much of her life left to live. I couldn't stand the thought of her losing it so soon. Yeah, I ended up getting a little burned in the process, but it was well worth it in the end."

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: So now Crow gets in the mix of one-shots^_^ Don't worry; you'll soon have Akiza, Jack, Leo and Luna, Carly, and -maybe- a little of Yusei's dad thrown in (haven't completely decided which theme yet^_^)...<p>

Anyway, read and review please? I love reviews (but, then again, who doesn't?) ^_^


	4. Theme 23 Music

Author's Nots: Yet another installment^_^ And another character: Introducing Akiza! Haha, this was actually supposed to be the second one-shot posted but it _majorly_ needed some work first... I'm still not sure I really like how this turned out, but I don't know what else to do with it...

Haha pretty much just had to put my iPod on shuffle for this one XD. ...With a lot of skipping haha...

First one-shot with slight - more like _implied_ actually - pairings: YuseixAkiza in this one. Maybe if you squint, anyway...

* * *

><p><strong>Theme #23 - Music<strong>

"Yusei's upstairs," Crow told her when she walked into the garage, "working on his laptop."

"How'd you know - ?" Akiza asked; she hadn't even said 'hello' yet!

"Well, who _else _would you come here to see?" Crow _did _have a point there.

"Thanks!" she called as she dashed up the steps, a smile on her face. When she reached the top of the steps, she was in for a surprise. Instead of seeing Yusei sitting on the couch, feet propped up on the coffee table, typing with lightening speed, she found the exact opposite. Her raven-haired friend was on the couch, it was true, but his laptop sat, screen on a screen saver where the current time bounced back and forth, on the coffee table; the boy himself was sprawled out on his stomach, sleeping peacefully, though the couch was much too short and his feet hung off over the armrest.

Akiza couldn't help but smile to herself; he'd probably had one too many late nights lately, as hard as she knew he worked. They were supposed to have a turbo duel practice, but the female signer couldn't bare the thought of waking him up when he looked so peaceful.

She moved to close his laptop, knowing it'd conserve more of the battery, but accidentally toggled the mouse pad, taking it off screen saver mode instead. Akiza was instantly curious by the window that was already open: Yusei's iTunes library. She never heard music playing when she was at the garage apartment, but this did make her wonder what her fellow signer listened to. Though she knew she shouldn't snoop, Akiza couldn't help but look.

The window was open to the iTunes store, so she clicked the tab labeled 'Music' to open his actually library. Yusei had it set so his music was sorted by artist in a grid format; fifty-six artists was the count at the bottom of the screen.

'You shouldn't be doing this,' a little voice in the back of her head told her. 'You shouldn't be snooping through his laptop...'

But then a second voice objected. 'It's not snooping, _per se_; after all, it _is _just his iTunes... Besides, music is a good way to get to know someone... What a person listens to reflects what they think, how they act.'

Akiza listened to the second voice and started scrolling through the list of artists. Some of them she had practically expected, but many came as a surprise for her to see. Yusei definitely had a wide range of tastes; he listened to everything from Linkin Park, RED, and Skillet, to Lifehouse, Mat Kearney, and Rascal Flatts. It was strange, she thought, that he hardly had a full album by any artist. Maybe music was a window to the soul... After all, he appeared to almost never purchase an entire album so maybe the songs he _did_ purchase held some kind of meaning for him.

She glanced over at her friend as he stirred slightly but didn't wake. Knowing he'd be out for a while yet, she decided to investigate further into his library. Changing the the layout to 'list,' she hit shuffle, deciding that this would be the most interesting way to go about listening. Checking to be sure the volume was down all the way, she hit the play button.

_"Tick tock, hear the clock countdown_  
><em>Wish the minute hand could be rewound<em>  
><em>So much to do and so much I need to say<em>  
><em>Will tomorrow be too late?"<em>

She knew instantly why 'One Day Too Late' by Skillet was on her friend's list; the lyrics spoke of everything he believed: Don't hold grudges; they get you nowhere. Help everyone, whether they hate you or not. Live everyday to the fullest - life's too short to waste it.

With her mind still on the first song, it took her a moment to realize when the next song started to play. By the time she finally brought her thoughts to it, half of the first verse was already over so she heard:

_"Then you only leave space to discriminate_  
><em>And to discriminate only generates hate<em>  
><em>And when you hate then you're bound to get irate, yeah<em>  
><em>Madness is what you demonstrate<em>  
><em>And that's exactly how anger works and operates<em>  
><em>Man, you gotta have love just to set it straight..."<em>(1)

Akiza could guess that Yusei had had this song for a long time as it perfectly described his - and everyone else's - life in the Satellite. The song spoke of how society is easily corrupted by hatred and bias and how truth is so easily concealed to protect a single person or persons. The people of Satellite had been so discriminated against for so long because of the truth being kept secret. They still were shunned, for that matter, by most people.

Another minute or two passed before the next song began to play:

_"If I die young, bury me in satin_  
><em>Lay me down on a bed of roses<em>  
><em>Sink me in the river at dawn<em>  
><em>Send me a way with the words of a love song..." <em>(2)

Akiza was stunned, though not terribly surprised. After the numerous times he'd almost died... She shook her head, not wishing to recall those painfully memories, especially the one where he dueled Z-ONE and almost had to give his life to stop the Arc Cradle.

As she continued to listen, Akiza realized many of the songs shared a few common themes: They were about taking a stand, the cold cruelty of the world, holding on when you feel like giving in, or rising up out of adversity. They paralleled his life to the extreme. Songs like "World So Cold" by 12 Stones and "Collide" by Skillet seemed to come straight from the Head Signer's heart.

But then there were the songs that made her wonder; some didn't make sense when she considered Yusei's personality. Like the current song she was hearing:

_"Sunset, I close my eyes_  
><em>I pretend everything's alright<em>  
><em>Drowning in anger from all these lies<em>  
><em>I can't pretend everything's alright<em>  
><em>Please don't let me fall forever<em>  
><em>Can you tell me it's over now?<em>

_"There's a hate inside of me like some kind of master_  
><em>I tried to save you, but I can't find the answer<em>  
><em>I'm holding onto you, I'll never let go<em>  
><em>I need you with me as I enter the shadows..."<em>(3)

It just didn't make sense... And neither did the next:

_"I feel fine _  
><em>And I can smile <em>  
><em>But I feel the anger coming <em>  
><em>Its underneath <em>  
><em>I don't know why <em>  
><em>It's always overflowing <em>  
><em>It's a constant fight <em>  
><em>Deep inside <em>  
><em>And I wanna forget it <em>

_"I confess I'm always afraid always ashamed _  
><em>Of what's inside me <em>  
><em>I confess I'm always afraid always ashamed <em>  
><em>Of what's inside my head..."<em>(4)

She just couldn't make sense of them... Yusei was always so calm and never let his anger get the best of him. But both of these songs said the exact opposite. Maybe there was more to him than met the eye...

Once again, she got so involved in trying to interpret the previous two songs that she failed to realize when the next song started. She finally noticed when the chorus began to play:

_"I tried so hard_  
><em>And got so far<em>  
><em>But in the end<em>  
><em>It doesn't even matter<em>

_"I had to fall_  
><em>To lose it all<em>  
><em>But in the end<em>  
><em>It doesn't even matter..."<em>(5)

Akiza had to wonder now what Yusei really thought of himself if he thought nothing he did mattered in the end. She shook her head; maybe not all music a person listened to reflected who that person was. And yet... She herself had witnessed more than once when Yusei had doubted himself.

The next song began to play:

_"I've got my memories_  
><em>Always inside of me<em>  
><em>But I can't go back<em>  
><em>Back to how it was - " <em>(6)

Yusei stirred on the couch causing Akiza to panic slightly. 'Oh, crap!' she thought. But before she had a chance to hit the stop button and close the laptop, he rolled over. All she could do was stare, hypnotized by those sapphire-blue irises.

_" - I've been searching_  
><em>For a place of my own<em>  
><em>Now I've found it<em>  
><em>Maybe this is home<em>  
><em>Yeah, this is home - "<em>(6)

With a slightly puzzled, slightly sleepy look, Yusei asked, "Akiza, what are you doing with my laptop?"

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Haha, Akiza's gonna have fun explaining this one XD.<p>

Anyway, I don't own anything but the story; I definitely don't own the songs, the first of which was given credit in the story: "One Day Too Late" - Skillet.  
>The rest as numbered:<br>(1) "Where Is The Love" - Black-Eyed Peas  
>(2) "If I Die Young" - as sung by Sam Tsui<br>(3) "Shadows" - RED  
>(4) "Confession (What's Inside My head)" - RED<br>(5) "In The End" - Linkin Park  
>(6) "This Is Home" - Switchfoot<p>

I have a million and one songs that could go under those categories Akiza mentioned as well... Well, here's two under each on ones she could have heard^_^  
><strong>Taking a Stand:<strong> "If Everyone Cared" - Nickleback; "Frontline" - Pillar  
><strong>World's Cold Cruelty:<strong> "World So Cold" - 12 Stones; "When You're Young" - 3 Doors Down  
><strong>Holding On:<strong> "Collide" - Skillet; "The Best Is Yet To Come" - RED  
><strong>Rising Up: <strong>"We Won't Give Up" - The Afters; "Move" - MercyMe

Anyway, reviews are always read, loved, and taken to heart^_^ (And constructive criticism twice as much^_^)


	5. Theme 42 Death

Author's Notes: Yes, I know it has taken me forever to update. Sorry. I just got back from camp yesterday, and now I'm on my way to Ft. Drum, NY, to visit my oldest sister. I may be able to update again while I'm gone, but it'll be pretty short, like this one is.

Anyway, thanks to those of you who have reviewed! And, enjoy^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Theme #42 - Death<strong>

"I can't believe I missed your funeral," a dark clad figure whispered, his baritone voice full of sorrow. The wind whipped his black trench coat back and forth, threatening to tear away the while lilies he held in his hands. The grey sky only added to the feeling of dispair as the head of operations for Ener-D stared on at the fresh mound of earth beside a new marble headstone at the center of the cemetery. "Fine time to take a vacation, Yusei," he whispered to himself in reprimand.

Two weeks ago, he had decided it was time for a vacation. He rented a cabin in the mountains where he knew he couldn't possibly be disturbed: there was no cell phone service or wireless Internet connection whatsoever. The twenty-five year old had been quite stressed out - hence the vacation - and knew if there was a way anyone could reach him, they would. He knew this because that had been exactly what had happened the last time he'd tried to take a few weeks off. He ended up cutting his vacation short because of the numerous phone calls and then emails he received after he shut his phone off, all asking questions that warranted an immediate response - not so much because the reactor would shut down or something if he didn't, but because he just couldn't leave an email unanswered. This time he had been bound and determined to not let that happen!

And that was precisely why it had been his secretary who had had to tell him the painful news upon his return earlier that day. He still couldn't believe she was gone... More, he didn't want to believe it. He didn't even get to say 'goodbye' and 'thank you' for everything she'd done...

Yusei knelt down next to the gravestone, and place the lilies at the base where the wind wouldn't be able to steal them away. "I guess this is why you always told us not to wait if we had something to say." He sighed. "If you don't say it right away, you may never get the chance to. Well, I guess now is as good as any time, though I wish I could have told you face-to-face.

"I guess I just want to say thank you. For everything. You took me in when no one else wanted to deal with me and helped me realize my potential. You gave me a home and a future. You taught me about honesty and friendship. Actually," - he gave a small smile - "you taught me everything I know! You never gave up on me, even when I gave up on myself." He squeezed his eyes closed as he tried unsuccessfully to stop the tears. "If it hadn't been for you, I never would have made it this far..."

For a few moments, the only sound to be heard was the wind as it whipped through the cemetery, the cold cutting like a knife through the young man's clothing. But Yusei hardly noticed. He stood again, taking a step back as he wiped the silent tears from his cheeks. "Thank you," he whispered. "For everything.

"Rest in peace, Martha."

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: I feel like this should be ten times longer... But I didn't know what else to add exactly... Any ideas? I'll rewrite this one if I get a good idea.<p> 


	6. Theme 44 City Lights

Author's Notes: Yes, I know this is super short again... Sorry, but I'm on the road right now (in a hotel in Erie, PA, right now), and I don't have a whole lot of time to work on this stuff right now. I'm headed home, though, so you'll get some longer stories here soon, I promise!^_^

But yet another new character in this one! Drum roll, please!... It's Jack Atlas!

Enjoy^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Theme #44 - City Lights<strong>

_Jack's POV_

I could see the city lights blinking at me in the distance from where I stood in this garbage dump, Satellite. It was almost as if those lights were taunting me, telling me I could never reach them, yet daring me to try anyway. Becoming a pro duelist in the City was all I had ever dreamed of, and until an hour ago, I had thought that dream to be impossible. But that was before that freaky little clown, Lazar, showed up. He offered me the ultimate opportunity; he offered to make my biggest dream come true. He offered to give me those city lights.

But not without a price, of course. Nothing in this world comes without a price.

Stardust Dragon.

That was all.

…. But could I bring myself to betray my former friend that way? Sure Yusei and I had our differences now, but could I really do that to him? That card was his heart and soul... It would be like him stripping me of my Red Dragon Archfiend... Having it missing would tear him apart.

Not to mention my taking his prized card could really come back to bite me in the butt. What if he found a way to come after me? Then the world would know I was from the Satellite too!

No; I'm sure Goodwin wouldn't allow that...

But there was still the matter of taking Stardust. I knew just how to get the job done, but could I bring myself to betray Yusei like that? He used to be my best friend, after all.

I shook my head. Of course I could do this! Wasn't it Yusei, after all, who was always telling us that anything was possible? Besides, as soon as I was out of Satellite, nothing here would be of concern to me anymore. I could forget everything - including my former friends. I didn't need anyone but myself, after all! All I needed was myself and that Stardust Dragon card of Yusei's.

I didn't need them. They'd see. I could achieve my greatest dreams without the lot of them.

**_One Week Later._**

I could see the city lights blinking at me from all around from where I stood in the penthouse I now lived in, courtesy of Rex Goodwin. But those lights still taunted me, telling me I shouldn't have betrayed Yusei like that.

But I had my dream now. Goodwin was already setting up duels, saying he'd truly found the world's greatest duelist. And who would refuse? No one because everyone would be dying to try to defeat this underdog supported by the Director. No one knew my name yet, but soon the stands would be filled with fans - _my _fans!

… But I couldn't help but wonder what was going on in Satellite, what my old friends were up to. I was sure Yusei hated me now; I had taken his most valuable possessions when I tricked him and took Stardust along with the runner he had worked so hard to build. I was sure they all hated me now for what I'd done. But there was no changing it now. In truth, I didn't want to change it even if I could. I simply did what I had to to achieve my dreams.

Even if it was a high price to pay.

I gazed out over the city, no longer allowing the lights to taunt me. This was, after all, where I belonged. If anyone deserved this, it was me.

…. And yet, being here... The city lights weren't all they were appeared to be...

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: I always thought that maybe - <em>just maybe <em>- Jack regretted what he'd done at first and maybe had to talk himself into doing it in the first place, as well.

Again, sorry it's so short! Reviews? Pretty please?


	7. Theme 8 Confusion

Author's Notes: Okay, I feel the need to say some things about this before you read it.

First: I'm sorry for this taking so long. I guess you could say I'm in a bit of a 'writing depression.' I can't seem to write anything right now; I just have no motivation. I don't know why, and I don't know when you'll read something actually good from me again.

That's why, second: This is complete crack. I've never written crack before, so sorry if it's absolutely terrible, but it's the only thing I could motivate myself to write at the moment. Both of these things contributed to this being really supper short.

Third: Certain syllables are stressed. That's basically the point of this crackfic. The stressed syllables change the pronunciation of the word.

That being said, try to enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Theme #8 - Confusion<strong>

_Crack_

"Hey, Jack, you want tom_ay_toes on that sandwich?" Crow asked from the kitchen.

"You mean 'tom_ah_toes'?" the blonde asked from across the room.

"What does it matter?"

"Because it does! Correct pronunciation is important!"

"And who says it's not pronounced 'tom_ay_toes'?"

"I do!"

"You're so full of it, Jack! You're not always right, ya know! Besides, I still don't see why it matters! We are both still talking about the same round, red, vegetable!"

"It's a fruit."

"WHA - ? A tom_ay_to is _not _a fruit, Jack! That's just ridiculous!"

"A tom_ah_to most certainly _is_ a fruit! Just like the correct pronunciation is 'tom_ah_to'!"

"Alright, Jack! Let's do this like _real _men! I challenge you to a duel! Whoever loses has to stop arguing his side!"

"Prepare to start saying that tom_ah_toes are a _fruit_, then!" Jack slipped his duel disk on and activated it as he went to one end of the apartment, and Crow went to the other.

They were just about to call out, "Duel!" when another voice interrupted.

"Uhm, guys? What are you doing?" Yusei asked.

"I say that a tom_ay_to is a vegetable," Crow stated. "Blondie, there, says that tom_ah_toes are a fruit! We're dueling to decide!" He pause. "Say, Yusei, what do you think?"

"I say that a tom_ah_to is vegetable. But does it really matter that much?"

"YES!" Jack and Crow chorused. Then: "DUEL!"

Yusei mentally face-palmed. 'Well,' he supposed, 'I guess those two have dueled over less...'

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: See why I warned you? It's not really up-to-par. But I felt the need to post <em>something<em> since I haven't updated in a long time. And this is what I came up with. It's ridiculous, I know. (I say a tom_ay_to is a vegetable, by the way, in case you wondered XD)

Not sure I want reviews for this... I'm afraid of what will be in them. ...Review if you want, though. Maybe it'll help get me motivated again.


	8. Theme 26 What If

Author's Notes: Yet another one-shot^_^ Seriously though, I think watching a few episodes helped. O.o I watched 4 on Saturday that I hadn't seen yet and _wa-lah_! Another story! This one is the epic awesomeness of Crow^_^

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Theme #26 - What if...<strong>

"Let's see," an officer mused to himself as he stared at the file for the youth across the interrogation table. "Crow Hogan... _Fourth offense? _Good grief... You'd think they'd just lock 'im up for life one of these times!"

The orange-haired teen continued to glare at the man with his steel-gray eyes. "I _can _hear you muttering to yourself; you do know that, right?"

"I just don't get it, kid; you're only seventeen! You've got your whole life ahead of ya! Why throw that away just to own a deck?"

"I'm a duelist," Crow snapped back. "You really have to ask that? Besides, it's not like I _chose _to end up in the Satellite when the City split. Why should I be punished for my circumstances?"

"You could still make the most of what you _do _have..."

Crow interrupted. "And what _have _I got? Huh? My family? Dead. Work in the factory? That's hardly a life worth living! The only thing I have is _dueling_! But you wouldn't understand that, would you? How _could _you? You've got a family, I'd bet; you're allowed to own a deck!"

"Look, kid," the officer stated. "I don't enjoy locking kids up, okay? But it's my _job_! And if we have to lock you up too many more times, you'll be in the Facility for the rest of you life. Is that what you really want, kid? If it is, then by all means: Keep trying to fight the system!"

"This isn't about me!"

"Really. Then, please, do tell what this _is _about! 'Cause if it isn't about _you_, then I'm not sure I understand why _you _are the one sitting in this interrogation room!"

"Man, you're stupider than you look! Isn't it obvious why I refuse to stop fighting? why I'm _never _gonna give in?"

The officer's eyebrow started to twitch. "No. It's not. If it was, I wouldn't be asking!"

"I'm never gonna give in," Crow stated, his cold, grey eyes hard with determination, "'cause someone has to keep fighting. Someone has to fight for Satellite's citizens. We aren't just the scum someone scraped off the bottom of their shoe, contrary to popular belief. We are _people_, just like _you_. And we don't deserve to be left to rot in the slums! We have _needs_. We have _feelings_. Just like every citizen in the City."

The voice that had been so sharp and decisive suddenly softened as the teen continued. "So just think about it for a second, okay? What if we were equal? What if the City was reconnected, instead of staying divided? Would it really be that bad? We are _human_! So what is everyone so _afraid _of? What are you trying so hard to protect by keeping us isolated?"

"But we'll never be equal." The boy's voice stayed soft but took on a bitter edge again. "Why? 'Cause to the people of the City - to people like _you_, we're only hollow and faceless nothings. We don't have names, we have numbers. We aren't human. To you, all we are, are hollow shells without souls. We are the _forgotten_. We are the _faceless_.

_"And I won't stop fighting until we have faces!"_

* * *

><p>The officer couldn't stop thinking about what the teen had said to him for his entire drive home.<p>

'What would happen indeed!' He sighed. '...But what _are _we so afraid of? What would happen if we really did reconnect the City and the Satellite?' The teen had spoken so forcefully... He had sounded so much older than his seventeen years. 'Is that what living in the Satellite does to people?' he wondered. 'Maybe I should find out first-hand...'

* * *

><p>"Am I really hearing this correctly?" the head of the Security Bureau asked in astonishment. "You wish to relocated? to <em>Satellite<em>?"

"Yes, sir. You heard me correctly, sir. I have a lead that I would like to personally pursue, sir."

"What lead?"

"I'd rather not say. Just in case it's faulty. If that's alright, sir."

"I suppose. But I expect a full report upon your return, faulty lead of not. Understood?"

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir. I'll leave today, sir, for Satellite."

"Very well. Dismissed."

* * *

><p>What the officer had told the Head wasn't <em>entirely <em>false. He really did have a lead. And it was a lead he was staking his career on considering it had nothing to do with his job - except that it might decide whether he decided to keep it or not. His lead was simply everything that troublesome teen, Crow Hogan, had told him in the interrogation room the day before.

As much as he hated to admit it, he'd never been to Satellite but, like everyone else in the City, he liked to _pretend _that he knew what it was like over there and so he was justified in punishing the people. Just like everyone else, he liked to _pretend _that it wasn't so bad to live there, though in his heart he knew better after all the teens he'd seen some from there. He could tell a criminal from a scared kid in an instant, and not all of them were criminals. Like that twelve-year-old boy who had been caught stealing food - it probably wasn't even for himself. And just last week a sixteen-year-old girl had been brought in for disturbing the peace; she was more than likely protecting the younger kids who were reported running from the scene moments before the fight broke out.

All of these things had made him question being an officer, sure, but none as much as Crow Hogan had.

Now, as he walked through the desolate streets of Satellite dressed in the clothes of a commoner, he suddenly understood why that boy wasn't going to stop fighting. He suddenly understood why the twelve-year-old boy had stolen food and why the sixteen-year-old girl was trying to protect others. They were simply trying to survive in any way they could and the only way they knew how.

The officer turned a corner and found himself in an outdoor market. The scene before him broke his heart.

An older woman, dressed in a brown dress with tight, black curls falling to her shoulders, was just lifting a large, brown paper sack filled with groceries. A younger boy, maybe seven or eight years old, was with her. The officer watched as the boy rushed over to a vendor across the street and eagerly looked at the apples for sale as the woman followed.

"Please, Martha?" he pleaded as she approached. "Please can I have one?"

"Well... How much?" she asked the vendor.

"50 cents a piece," the man answered.

"I suppose," she told the boy. "Just this once."

The officer watched as the boy carefully picked out his apple. Even from the distance away that he was, the officer could tell how bruised those apples were; he wouldn't pay 10 cents, much more 50, for them! ...And yet...

And yet that boy was absolutely _delighted _to have it!

He decided to follow behind the pair for a distance to see where it was they lived. After walking about half of a mile, the woman and boy turned through a shabby gate into a large yard where eight other children were playing. One of the older boys ran up to the woman and offered to carry the sack into the house for her. She nodded her head, and the boy took it from her and headed for an equal-to-the-gate shabby house. The roof of the porch sagged in one corner, and, from where he still stood in the street, the officer could see a broken window that had been bored up on one side of the house. And it looked as if the roof probably leaked in a heavy enough storm.

He just couldn't fathom having to live under such conditions... All of the teens who had never been marked before who came from here - they had grown up in these conditions. They were living in Hell.

And he'd only helped to make it worse.

He was the one to order them to be marked. He was the one to say how long they would be in the Correction Center or the Facility.

He was the one helping to make their lives even worse than they already were.

Just as Crow Hogan had told him, these people truly were the _forgotten _and the _faceless_.

* * *

><p>"You're <em>what<em>?"

"I'm sorry, sir, but I _am _resigning from the task force."

"I'm not sure I understand. What suddenly prompted this decision?"

"Well, sir, it all started with a trouble maker brought in from Satellite. You see, _he _was the lead I was following. For a long time I've had my... _reservations _about this job, but two days ago when that teen was brought in... Well, sir, he really made me think about I'm doing here.

"I wanted to go to Satellite myself. I wanted to understand where this kid was coming from. In doing so, I discovered why it is we take more juvenile delinquents from there than any other section of the City. And it's not because they're all criminals, sir. Most of the kids who live there have grown up there. They didn't have a choice, and because they never had a choice, they have adapted to survive any way they can.

"I'm not trying to condone their actions, sir, don't get me wrong. But what I am saying is if the government would help provide for them, then we wouldn't have as many juvenile delinquents coming form Satellite because they wouldn't have to fight and steal to survive.

"But, as it is, the government won't have anything to do with helping rebuild Satellite. Therefore, I can no longer work for the government with a clear conscience, knowing what I now know about the people who live there."

"That's admirable, Officer, I'll give you that," the Head of Security answered with a sigh. "But I also think this is a big mistake on you part. Although, it certainly is food for thought. What if it _was _possible to rebuild? As much as the government says its not... What if it _was_?"

"We may never know, sir," the ex-officer replied, "unless someone takes a stand."

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: See? Epic Crow awesomeness! XD. Haha.<p>

And that thing with the apple? Random little plot bunny that wouldn't go away until I found it a home... Now it has one XD.

Anywho... Reviews? Pretty please? They make my day^_^


	9. Theme 3 Lost

Author's Notes: Finally an update! I realize it's a bit late, but this is my tribute to 9/11. This is a conversation between Yusei and God right after Yusei's first duel against Roman/Rudger. I'm not sorry if this offends you for being religious. Just come back for the next one, but don't expect me to apologize.

Normal text: Yusei  
><em>Italics: God<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Theme #3 - Lost<strong>

Where are You, God? You feel so far away...

_I'm right here. I have never left._

I don't understand! Haven't I lost enough? Losing my parents wasn't enough? Why did You take Martha and Rally and everyone else? Haven't we all suffered enough? I don't understand why You're doing this!

_My ways are not for you to understand, My son. But everything I do has a purpose, whether I allow you to see it or not. Just as you were placed in the Satellite for a purpose, so this, also, is for a purpose._

First my parents... then Kalin and Jack... now Martha and my other friends... Why are You stripping me of everyone I love?

_You need to trust Me; you need to trust that I have a plan in this. I have not stripped you of everything; I am simply giving you what - or better _who _- you need when you need it._

Why now? Why when I need them the most?

_To teach you to trust _Me _more!_

Why my parents? I never even got to meet them, much less say goodbye!

_There is a time and purpose for everything under Heaven! A time to live, yes, but also a time to die. It was then that I decided to call them home; My reasons you need not know._

Everything would be so different if You hadn't...

_Yes, it would be. More so than you may realize._

I just don't understand why You took them! _Any _of them!

_You will never understand my purpose in this; it is not for you to understand why I choose to do the things I do. You just have to trust Me._

How can I trust You when I don't understand why You took them away? Why? ! Just tell me WHY! !

_Oh, My son... I know you're in pain..._

Why didn't You just take me too? !

_You have much to do yet on this earth. Your father gave his life for you to live. You still have a purpose to fulfill!_

Will this ever end? Will the pain never end?

_Someday, My son; someday you will see them again._

I just feel so lost... so alone... It seems like every time I need You, You abandon me...

_Oh, My son! Can't you see that it is when you need Me most that I am the closest? Every time you feel as if you can't go on anymore, it is then that I have carried you! You have _never _been alone!_

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Yeah, I know it's short; yeah, I know it's kind of an abrupt ending. I, too, think there should be more to it, but I didn't know what else to add.<p>

Uhm... Reviews? You can have a tasty internet cookie=)


	10. Theme 40 Standing Still

Author's Notes: Sorry it took so long to update this! Been rather busy... *sigh*

This theme brought to you by waking up at 5:00 in the morning and not being able to fall back asleep. (I do a lot of thinking that early in the morning when I can't sleep, haha.)

WARNING: Spoilers for the _**real**_ end of the show! To those who have only seen the dub, parts of this may not make sense to you. (Not that I'm knockin' the dub... I watched it too, but stupid 4kids didn't finish dubbing it -.-)

Bit of an angst-y one with implied Faithshipping=) Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Theme #40 - Standing Still<strong>

_Yusei's POV_

Everything changes in time, whether or not we want it to. It passes seemingly without us knowing it, yet with us being extremely conscious of it the whole way. If time didn't pass - if it just stood still, then nothing would ever change for the better - or for the worse.

And sometimes I wish it would stop altogether. Yes, even I wish for such things on occasion. Doesn't everyone, after all?

The past. I wish I could go back to when I was younger, innocent, and freeze time there. Sure, that was back when the City and the Satellite were still separate, but, back then, at least I didn't yet know so many of the world's harsh ways.

Back then I didn't know that being a Satellite made me less than human.

Back then I didn't know one friend would betray me and another would falsely call me a traitor.

Back then I didn't know I'd almost give my life - _twice _- for the very people who despised me.

Back then... Back then.

Half of my heart believes that if I was able, I would go back to the good ol' age of ten - and stay there _permanently._

But the other half of me knows I wouldn't be able to allow myself to do so. The other half of me knows what good comes with time.

Back then I didn't know I would help to connect the two halves of the City for the better.

Back then I didn't know I would bring a scared girl out of the dark and help transform her into a beautiful young woman.

Back then I didn't know what friendships I would forge - or repair.

Back then... Back then.

And yet...

And yet there are still moments when I wish time would stand still forever, for I know the pain that comes with the passing of time as well. Moments of fear when I didn't wish to know the outcome of an event. When Kalin's Earthbound Immortal attacked and I knew I was done for. When I went up against Goodwin with a single Life Point left. When I faced Teams Ragnarok and New World in the final rounds of the WRGP. When I faced Z-ONE.

Moments of pain, and those I wish I could do over. When Kalin thought I betrayed him. When Martha was sacrificed to an Earthbound Immortal. When I lost Sherry, and when Bruno sacrificed himself for me.

But moments of great happiness as well do I wish could have lasted even just a moment longer. The celebration of the Daedalus Bridge being completed. The celebration of defeating Aporia in the WRGP finals. The relief of Arc Cradle having been destroyed.

This final moment in the garage with Akiza before she left to study abroad.

That moment I wish could have lasted for all eternity.

Oh, for that moment to have stood still! But time allows no one that luxury. It passes us by with no intention of ever stopping or even slowing for a moment. It passes us by, and there is nothing we can do but watch it go and wish we could have it back again.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: There you have it; a very short, very delayed one-shot.<p>

Reviews=Happy Writer=Motivation=More One-Shots=)


	11. Theme 10 Breathe Again

Author's Notes: Well, this one is definitely a drabble, haha. One point of view on snow, as inspired by the snow here Saturday. The next one was also so inspired but will have a different perspective. Enjoy^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Theme #10 - Breathe Again<strong>

Akiza watched silently as the large, cold, wet flakes fell from the gray sky and collected softly on the pavement outside. It had taken the span of only a few hours for the season to change and settle in, covering the brown of fall with the white of winter.

Oh, how Akiza loathed winter! She sighed heavily. The coldest season of the year, when everything outside was dead, made her feel dead inside too. These harsh months only served as a constant reminder of the harsh period of her life when she had felt completely dead. Winter was a reminder of what her life had been before she met Yusei. But, her winter had turned to spring soon after dueling him in the Fortune Cup.

Unfortunetly for her, though, she knew that in order to have a spring, one must have a winter first. But that didn't change the fact that winter was so dreary!

But she also knew that after the cold and dead of winter, the warmth and life of spring was sure to follow, and then the world would breathe again.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Yes, very short, I know. The next will be too. As always, please review^_^ They make my day!<p> 


	12. Theme 22 Silence

Author's Notes: The second of two drabbles inspired by the snow we had here on Saturday. Enjoy^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Theme #22 - Silence<strong>

Silence.

Yusei rested his forhead against the cold glass window pane as he watched the big, white flakes fall from the grey sky to the pavement below.

Pure silence.

He sighed in contentment. If wasn't often that he could sit and hear absolutely nothing but his own breathing and his own heart beating and his own thoughts. Watching it snow - it was somehow extremely calming after a stressful morning.

"Crow!" he heard Jack shout from the lower level. "What in the world did you do withe remote?"

Yusei groaned; he knew it was too good to be true.

"You're the one who had it last!" he heard Crow respond irritably.

Yusei closed his eyes. Why couldn't this place ever be peaceful and silent? even for just _one _afternoon?

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Yes, another super-short one. That's why they're called drabbles=) Reviews please? ^_^<p> 


	13. Theme 15 Warmth

Author's Notes: Still got about six hours left of the the year here, but Happy New Year's, all! Here's hoping that the last one was awesome, and the next will be even better!

* * *

><p><strong>Theme # 15 - Warmth<strong>

Akiza stared out dismally at the snow as it silently fell. She should be putting away Christmas decorations, but she just wasn't ready to say goodbye to them yet. After all the careful planning, the hours of decorating and making sure everything looked just right, the numerous shopping trips to get everyone just the right present, after all of the stress that the holiday season brought, now it was suddenly over. Gone. Caput.

She sighed. And now she was stuck in a dismal winter atmosphere. Oh, how she hated winter! If she had it her way, winter would end before it even got started! She shook her head. Oh well. Nothing she could do about it.

Sighing, she turned and looked around the room. It still looked so festive; how could she stand to tear it all back down until next year? Maybe she would wait until tomorrow at least. It was already almost midnight anyway; who took down decorations at this time of night? But considering she had planned to start the tear-down at 4:00 this afternoon...

A knock interrupted her thoughts. Who in the world was out in this weather this late at night? She opened the door.

"Hey, Akiza," Yusei greeted her with a smile.

"Yusei! Wha - ? Come on in! What are you doing here?" she rambled. "It's almost midnight, for goodness sake! And you could get yourself killed with how bad the roads are tonight! Did you realize there's a road advisory out right now? - "

Her rambling was cut short as he started to laugh. "Relax, Akiza! I was out anyway..."

"This late at night? Why?"

"Ah... Well... Okay, so coming to visit you was my main reason for coming out..."

"Yusei!"

"Hey, before you bite my head off, I have a good reason!"

"And what would that be?"

And then he kissed her. When he pulled away, he whispered, "Look at the clock, Akiza; it's midnight."

"So?" she whispered, still in awe at what he had just done. "What about it?"

He chuckled, stroking her cheek with his thumb. "It's January 1st, silly. Happy New Year's, Akiza!"

She gasped, eyes growing wide. It was New Year's? How on Earth could she have possibly forgotten that?

Yusei chuckled again. "You forgot, didn't you?"

"Oh, shut up," she mumbled.

"Okay," he answered leaning in close again. "That won't be too difficult." He kissed her again, the warmth of it chasing away the dreariness of the season.

"Happy New Year's, Yusei," she whispered.

* * *

><p><em>"Take it all down<em>

_Christmas is over_

_Do not despair but rather be glad_

_We had a good year. Now let's have another_

_Remembering all the good times that we had_

_Oh no more lights glistening_

_No more carols to sing_

_But Christmas it makes way for spring_

_The hearts of men are bitter and weathered_

_As cold as the snow that falls from above_

_But just for one day we all came together_

_We showed the whole world that we know how to love_

_Oh no more lights glistening_

_No more carols to sing_

_But Christmas it makes way for spring_

_"Oh remember that Christmas it makes way for spring."_

_~Relient K: Boxing Day_


	14. Theme 33 Tears

Author's Notes: Sorry for such a long pause in updating! And, really, you have my creative writing class to thank for this. I wrote this for class with the fanfic version I had planned to write in mind, so all I actually had to do was add the lyrics of Daughtry's _Gone Too Soon_, which I obviously don't own. It has a bit of a bitter-sweet ending and is just kinda down-right depressing. The second man in the story (who is never actually named) is Yusei; the first was originally going to be Crow, but it can be whomever you want because of a conflict in facts (which you'll see the one and only if you pay attention). Enjoy! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Theme#33 - Tears<strong>  
>*Gone Too Soon*<p>

A pair of feet crunched through the dry, brown leaves as a man approached his friend where he knelt by an old, starting-to-whether stone. He stopped a few feet away, not bothering to say a word, knowing his friend knew he was there.

"She would have been fifteen today," the kneeling man spoke quietly. "My baby girl... She would have been fifteen..."

_"Today could've been the day  
>That you blow out your candles<br>Make a wish as you close your eyes  
>Today could've been the day<br>Everybody was laughing  
>Instead I just sit here and cry..."<em>

The first man said not a word. What _could _he say after all? He himself didn't know how it felt to lose a child, much less the first.

_"Not a day goes by that I don't think of you  
>I'm always asking why this crazy world had to lose<br>Such a ray of light we never knew  
>Gone too soon, yeah..."<em>

"Not a day goes by that I don't wonder what it would have been like the first time she would have looked at me... Every day I always find myself asking 'Why? Why did we lose her?' but I know I'll never get an answer. ...She never even got to know what it was like to live... Why is this world so cruel to children?" He shook his head as tears began to fall again.

_"Who would you be?  
>What would you look like?<br>When you looked at me for the very first time?  
>Today could've been the next day of the rest of your life..."<em>

The man shook his head in silent answer, thinking, 'Why is the world so cruel to the _parents? _He could have done nothing to change this, but still he suffers...'

Several minutes passed, the only sound being the wind as it blew, stirring the dead leaves in its wake. The first man began to wonder what he should say to his hurting friend. Should he even say anything at all? The two had been friends for so many years - the first man was even a doctor - yet he knew no remedy to fix his friend's shattered heart.

_"Would you have been president?  
>Or a painter, an author, or sing like your mother?"<em>

"What do you suppose she'd look like now?" the second man whispered into the silence. "Do you suppose she'd smile like me and have her mother's eyes? Would it be the other way around? Would her hair still be as dark as mine, do you think? ...Would she..." His voice trailed off into silence as his eyes pressed firmly closed, swallowing harshly. After a moment, his blue eyes opened again, forever staring at the inscription carved in the stone: Ariana Lynn, June 4, 20xx to June 5, 20xx. When he spoke again his voice was steady and even, betraying no emotion.

_"One thing is evident  
>Would've given all I had<br>Would've loved you like no other  
>Who would you be?<br>What would you like?  
>Would you have my smile and her eyes?<br>Today could've been the next day of the rest of your life..."_

"At least... At least I now understand the cost my father paid when he gave his life for mine. I would give _anything _- including my own life - to bring my baby girl back, to watch her grow up from above, like my father did for me. Just so she could have the chance to live life! I had never doubted my father's love for me - not in the slightest - but, after this had to happen, it's even more real to me than ever. Do you think she knows...? Do you think she knows I love her still with everything I am?"

_"Not a day goes by that I don't think of you..."_

The first man finally stepped forward, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder in a conforting gesture. "I think she does." The man looked up from the stone. "Just as you would have watched her grow from above, I think she is watching you too. I'm sure that's the case, so I'm sure she knows.

"After all, you just told her."


	15. Theme 25 Wings

Author's Notes: A little drabble for you all I wrote somewhere between the Milwaukee and Kanas City airports. Enjoy^^

* * *

><p><strong>Theme #25 - Wings<strong>

_Ever since Crow could remember, he'd wanted to be able to fly._

He shifted his eyes to glance at one of the many screens in the terminal. He and his team should be boarding any time now.

_His want to fly certainly justified his nick-name. And from that stemmed both his Blackwing deck and the wings he had built into his runner._

The flight attendent scanned the bad code on his boarding pass. "Have a nice flight!"

"Thanks." He took his pass back and followed his teammates down the ramp that allowed them to board the plane.

_When he was nine, he'd told Jack and Yusei that if he moved his arms fast enough then he should be able to fly, just like birds can by flapping their wings._

Crow sighed as he shoved his bag into the overhead storage compartment before sliding into his window seat - 19A - as one of his teammates followed, complaining sacrastically about how Crow always got the window.

_Needless to say, it ended up a disaster when the youngster jumped out of a tree in attempt to prove to his desbelieving friends that he was right. In the end, all he proved was that jumping out of a tree will just get you into trouble - broken arm or not._

He'd always dreamed of flying, it was true, but now that he'd flown so many times, the act had become monotonous and then almost tedious. He gazed out the tiny window at the wings of the aircraft. Sure he was flying now, he mused silently to himself, but this wasn't nearly the same as having your own pair of wings...


	16. Theme 41 Lies

Author's Notes: You can thank my Creative Writing class for this, by the way! The quote at the beginning was the in-class prompt yesterday. Let's see who can guess when this takes place, lol, not that it's difficult to tell. But leave a review to tell me anyway! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Theme #41 - Lies<strong>

"Courage is the art of being the only one who knows you're scared to death." ~H. Wilson, British PM (1916-1995)

_Yusei's POV_

I can't lie to myself: I'm scared to death of dying. (Oh, the irony!) But I can't let them see that; if I do, I'll lose my resolve for sure. If I let them see I'm just as afraid as they are of this battle... I just have to keep my facade in place. If I'm not afraid to die, then there is nothing they can do or say to hold me back.

Even though every part of me screams to get away from what is ahead. Even though it would just be easier to turn my back and say, "Not my problem." Even though it would be easier to turn around and _get the heck out of there!_

But I can't do it; it just isn't in me to run away from a fight. And, the fact of the matter is, that this _is _my problem. Sure, I'm going to die, but if I don't at least try, then death is certain for both myself _and _those I'm trying to protect. So I push away all thoughts of running from this, stand up from where I was hugging the twins as I knelt on the floor, and say the only thing I _can _say in a time like this.

"You know me. I've never been able to back down from a challenge."

"And he'd better watch out," I hear Jack growl from behind me as I walk away. "Because you're going to win!"

Encouragements follow me as I head into the battle; they really, honestly believe I can win this. That I will come out alive, albeit not without injury.

But they're wrong this time. Even if I win the battle, I won't be coming back to them. I will die, either in the battle itself or after in order to reverse what's going down. Maybe - just _maybe _- I can win. And then I can go on to save them as well.

But, this time, I can't save myself. It's not like that duel against Rex Goodwin.

This time, they can't save me either. It's not like my duel against Kalin when he was a Dark Signer.

And that's why, this time, as I head off to the battle, I'm scared to death of dying. Because this time, death is inevitable. This time, there isn't the slightest chance I can come out of this alive. Because I know what I have to do after I win the battle. It's not just a battle against my opponent anymore; it's a battle against myself, as well. And I already know how it will end.

'Goodbye, my friends. I'm glad you believe in me. And I'm glad you see courage as I walk away, instead of the fear I'm hiding. If only you knew... If only you knew that this time I'm not coming back...'


	17. Theme 29 Gone

_A/N:_ Many apologies for such a long wait for this update! School and life in general kept me from writing fanfiction for awhile. Just a short little blurb I wrote spur-of-the-moment, inspired my own high school graduation this past Sunday and the fact that I and my friends will soon be headed our own separate ways. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Theme #29 – Gone<strong>

Yusei pushed open the door to the garage and sighed at the sight that lay before him. One runner – and one runner only – stood before him on the floor. As for the others that had once been there, they would never return. Akiza was studying abroad. The twins were headed to England to join with their parents. Crow was entering the pro tag-team dueling league. Jack was traveling the world to prove he was the best duelist in the world.

That left Yusei alone in New Domino City. On his own. Without his friends. A position he had never thought he would find himself in.

But what could he have done? He couldn't exactly have insisted they stay instead of following their dreams. They were all being taken down different paths now. Paths that, unfortunately, didn't involve staying together.

But at least he would always have the memories.

Memories of sharing cup ramen and learning the game of duel monsters.

Memories of Team Satisfaction kicking some absolute tail in their day.

Memories of friendships made – and lost – and repaired.

Memories of the Fortune Cup and the WRGP.

Memories of leaving Satellite and building the bridge.

Memories of overcoming the odds – of doing what no one thought capable.

Yusei closed his eyes, thinking back to when he had met each of his friends. Jack and Crow, he couldn't pin-point a time; they had been friends as long as his memory served. Kalin when he rescued Yusei from a duel gang. Leo and Luna when he crashed his runner outside of their Tops home, when they helped him recover his memory. Akiza at the Fortune Cup, when she was under Sayer's influence. Bruno as a favor to Trudge and Mina. Blitz and Nervin and Tank and Rally and Carly and Misty and Sherry…

He opened his eyes again, glancing around the empty garage. But now that time had come to its end.

But every end is a new beginning; memories of the past, a springboard to the future.

And neither Yusei nor his friends, he knew, would waste this new beginning.


	18. Theme 47 I can't

A/N: A little bit of tribute for Father's Day. While it's not a public holiday in Japan, they do celebrate it, so it works... Right?  
>Also, this seems like an odd theme for a Father's Day tribute, but you'll see; it works! Every section contains the title.<br>Anyway, Happy Father's Day all! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Theme 47 – I can't…<strong>

_The Site of the Old Momentum Reactor_

Yusei sat on a bench, staring at the ground for a moment before lifting his eyes to the monument that had been built at the site of the Old Reactor. Into the white marble was carved the names of all the lives lost in the destruction twenty-five years previously. Men, women, children; those confirmed dead and those whose bodies had never been found.

He sighed. "Well, it's Father's Day again, Dad. I don't know if you can hear me or not, but I'm gonna talk anyway. I never really knew you, Dad, but somehow… I don't know. I guess I'm just hoping you're looking down and that you're proud of me. I met someone the other day; he said he knew that I was your son because we look so much alike. I hope I'm like you were in more than just that way… I never really knew you, Dad, but I wish I could have known you better. I've only met you three times, and I can't even be sure that was completely real.

"But I do know that you saved me. Three times. I can't… I can't even begin to say thank you. I just hope that, one day, I'll be able to say it to your face. That, one day, I'll be able to know you.

"I love you, Dad."

* * *

><p><em>Martha's Home for Orphaned Children<em>

"Hey, Doc?" Crow stuck his head into the back office that belonged to Dr. Schmidt.

"Crow! Come in! To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Well," he sighed, shifting awkwardly from one foot to the other. "I guess, I just never… Thank you."

Dr. Schmidt gave him a puzzled look. "'Thank you?'" he repeated.

"Yeah. Well, you were the only father figure I ever had in my life. I realized that I've never actually thanked you for that. I know it's not necessary, so don't even bother sayin' that. But, truth be told, I wouldn't be the same person if it hadn't been for you and Martha. Yeah, maybe I thought your punishments were harsh back then, but, looking back, you always gave me exactly what I needed when I needed it. I can't even begin to thank you for everything you've done." Crow paused, taking in Dr. Schmidt's surprised expression. "That's all I came for." He turned to leave, pausing in the doorway again. "And Dr. Schmidt? I know you never had any kids of your own, but Happy Father's Day, from one trouble-maker kid who is thankful you bothered with him."

* * *

><p><em>The Atlas Residency<em>

"HAPPY FATHER'S DAY, DADDY!" a little girl yelled as she jumped on top of her father as he still lay, until that moment sleeping, in bed. Five years before, Jack might have been downright angry; now, he wasn't even the slightest bit annoyed. Five years and family had a way of doing that, his wife had figured.

Jack sat up, chuckling lightly, as he embraced his three-year old daughter. "Thank you, sweetheart!"

"I love you, Daddy!" she whispered in his ear before planting a giant kiss on his cheek.

"Not as much as I love you!" She let go of his neck as his wife brought in breakfast. "Breakfast in bed? Ah, just like the old days when I was the Master or Faster!"

"Well," his wife responded, "I thought you still deserve it at least one day out of the year!"

As he enjoyed the meal, thinking about how much he had been blessed, he sent up a silent 'Thank you' to his own father. 'I never knew you, it's true, but I think I love you all the same. I can't… I wish I knew… Knowing my own family, I can't imagine what Father's Day would have been like for you and me and mum… I only hope you're proud of me. Happy Father's Day, Dad.'

* * *

><p><em>The Izinski Home<em>

"Oh, honey! I'm so glad you could pull yourself away from your studies long enough to come home for visit!" Mrs. Izinski purred, hugging her daughter.

"So am I, Mom!" Akiza replied. "But, I have to admit, I came because I have some unfinished business to attend to."

"Oh?"

"Yeah… You see, I need to talk to Daddy."

"Well, he's out back, starting the grill."

"Thanks." Akiza turned and headed out to the back patio where, true to her mother's word, she found her father lighting the charcoal. "Barbeque tonight, huh?"

Mr. Izinski spun around, surprised. "Akiza! I wasn't expecting you for a few more hours yet, figured you'd be hunting down your friends first!"

"Well, my flight got in early, and I wanted to talk to you. You see, I realized on my flight that I never really told you how much you mean to me. I know some bad things happened, but you're still my dad. And I can't… I can't even begin to tell you how much I love you!"

"Even after everything?"

"Even after everything! I know you just wanted the best for me. I love you, Daddy!" She wrapped her arms around her father's neck and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Happy Father's Day!"

* * *

><p><em>London, England<em>

"Good morning, Daddy!" Luna chimed as her father entered the kitchen of their home. "Happy Father's Day!"

He wrapped his arms around his daughter. "Thank you, Luna! …Uhm… Say, where's your brother?" He asked noticing the other twin's absence; Leo never missed a meal as far as he was concerned.

"Uhm… Well… I can't tell you." Her father pulled away, giving her a quizzical look as she continued. "It'll make sense later, I promise." He nodded, seating himself at the island as his wife set his breakfast in front of him.

Ten minutes later, as they were finishing up, Leo strolled into the room with a smile large enough for the world to share. Immediately his father frowned and asked, "Okay, what did you break this time?"

Leo was slightly taken aback. "Wha? Nothing! Just follow me!"

"Alright," his father slowly consented, following after his son to the spare bedroom.

"Before I let you see," Leo stated, stopping in front of the door and turning to face his father, "I just wanted to say that this is a present from all of us…"

"And," Luna continued, "that we love you a lot."

With those words the twins threw open the door, with a chorus of "Happy Father's Day, Daddy!"


End file.
